A Life For A Life
by RosePhyre
Summary: When the five kunoichi experiment with Ino's new jutsu, chaos is sure to follow. CU.MULTIPLE PAIRINGS.R&R! ONHIATUS


_Ok, so time for my second multichapter fic! I've been writing a few oneshots and trying to get rid of my writer's block. No, it's not gone yet, but I did manage to make something of this idea. No, it's not a new idea, I'm just trying to challenge myself! I will write something unique, just like everyone else! Anyway, please read and review!_

* * *

A LIFE FOR A LIFE

_That's all they really want  
some fun…  
When the working day is done  
Girls, they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun_

It was custom for the five kunoichi to meet up in the forest at midnight. Every Friday night, the girls would disappear for a whole day, turning up in bed on Saturday morning. Nobody knew where they went, or what they did, and people had long since gotten used to it. Nothing dangerous seemed to be happening, and everyone returned safely. The whole thing was a bit mysterious, but nobody was willing to investigate because they were too scared of the ladies' wrath. So, it was decided that the five kunoichi would be left alone about their habits.

Sakura giggled as she lay down the soft grass. She had finished setting up her set of traps and was watching Tenten set up hers. The brutal weapons would easily slice open anyone who got within fifty metres of the small clearing. Hinata and Ino suddenly appeared, each carrying some food and other necessities. Temari was setting up the picnic blanket, smoothing out the wrinkles. In a few minutes, everything would be perfect.

Tenten couldn't remember when exactly they had started this tradition. At first, it had been just Ino and Sakura. Then Hinata and she had been included. And due to Temari's new ambassador status, she was also part of their little group. Every Friday, the girls would spend a whole night together, going over their lives with other kindred spirits. Konoha didn't seem to mind too much; even the Hokage was understanding, and tried not to give them missions on that night. If it was inescapable, the girls would just reschedule for the following week. It wasn't a big deal at all.

Or maybe it was. Everyone had come to look forward to these get-togethers as something special. It wasn't the typical girls' night out, but rather a therapy session. It let them deal with their issues in private, and they had fun while doing so. Today's session was about to start. They made themselves comfortable and waited.

Ino was the first to speak. "I actually wanted some advice on a new jutsu. You know that my family is working on more mind jutsus, and they're developing this new one…" At this, the blonde girl unrolled a long scroll and smiled as the other four pored over it.

"Ino, this looks just like your old jutsu." Tenten had scanned over the scroll very quickly.

"No, if you look at this part, it says something about splitting the spirit." Hinata quietly pointed out the section. Temari began to run through the specified seals, her hands moving absentminedly.

Sakura grinned in excitement. "Wow, Ino. This is really something! You're not going to supress the victim's mind?"

Ino smiled slightly. "That's the idea that I'm trying to tell my parents about. It's easy enough if we just transfer our mind and knock the other person unconscious during battle. That way the second mind won't interfere with our jutsus. I'm trying to see if there was a way to extend the jutsu to espionage purposes."

Tenten's eyes widened. "You mean, you'll let the person still be conscious during the process. That'll definitely mess with your jutsu. Remember Sakura's inner? When you and she fought, both of you were knocked out!"

Temari pointed out a specific hand seal. "Not the whole mind. She's going to keep the person's subconscious open. It's like the person is knocked out, but their subconscious is left for Ino to explore."

Hinata was just as surprised as Tenten. "But…that's like mindreading."

Sakura's grin grew even wider. "Heh, not necessarily. It's not as if the person is actually thinking at the moment. It's just that the imprinted habits and patterns that the mind has are still able to be activated by Ino's mind. The person's traits will be the same, but there won't be any actual thought."

Tenten got it. "So, it's as if Ino is doing the conscious thought, but she can stimulate the subconscious mind of the victim."

"That's an excellent plan, Ino. You could easily pose as someone else if you can force their body to behave normally. It would be hard to detect mind possession in that case." Hinata was generous with her praise.

"So, you think it'll work?" Ino's grin grew wider and wider. "Excellent. Let's try it."

Her declaration was met with the usual protests. The girls were used to testing out their attacks in private on each other, and it was a good jutsu. Still, it was uneasy to have Ino testing mind jutus. The four kunoichi frowned as they tired to convince Ino that it was a bad idea.

"Hey! That's not fair. I don't remember making this much of a fuss when Hinata closed up all my chakra points. Or when I nearly got impaled because Tenten wanted to try out her new throwing daggers. And that time Temari got hand fans and nearly took off my head. Not to mention that time Sakura just had to see how precise she could make her chakra scalpels. It's my turn to inflict pain!" Ino sent all of her friends on a major guilt trip, and all the girls agreed with her. Ino had been there when they had been trying to improve their attacks. It was the perfect time to return the favour to their best friend.

The five sat up straight and closed their eyes. Ino instructed them to think about the person whose body they would want for a week. Silently chanting the five names, Ino activated the seals on the scroll, and a faint poofing sound was heard. The moonlight shone gently through the trees, illuminating the faces of the group; each girl asleep with a smile on her face.

x-x-x

The peaceful slumber lasted for the whole night, and the bright morning sunlight woke everyone up. Each person rolled around a little before sitting up and starting to dust of their clothing. When they had finally rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, and taken a good look at each other, their shock was very pronounced. In fact, the resulting scream caused a disturbance in the local wildlife. Basically, Ino's jutsu was a success. The mass mind transfer had worked.

_**Sakura was now Tenten.**_

_Sakura paced around camp, still trying to adjust to her new body. Tenten's legs and arms were longer, so she kept tripping over her own feet. _

_**Tenten was now Ino.**_

_ Tenten was examining Ino's long blonde hair. It was much too impractical and blocked off half her vision._

_**Ino was now Temari.**_

_Ino seemed to have adjusted pretty well, and was now hefting Temari's fan with a critical look._

_**Temari was now Hinata.**_

_Temari on the other hand seemed to be uncomfortable with how short she was. She kept stretching, recalculating her battle strategies to fit her smaller frame.  
_

_**Hinata was now Sakura.**_

_Hinata was trying to cover up Sakura's bare arms and legs; she wasn't used to so much exposure. _

x-x-x

Ino was pleased. She couldn't wait to try out her new body. The others were probably thinking the same thing, she realized. She had told them that it was time release justsu, the time limit being a week. Along with intensive training, Ino had expanded her capacities, making her jutsus last longer and longer. The kunoichi hadn't seemed to be too upset. In fact, everyone seemed to be a bit excited. Suddenly, Sakura realized that it was time to get home. After cleaning up quickly, the little group set off in the direction of their new homes, and their new lives.

* * *

_Is it cliché. I hope not! I have a few ideas for the story to work out...the next chapter should be out over the weekend. Unless I'm really motivated! Review! _


End file.
